CORE C - ABSTRACT The purpose of the Assay Core (Core C) is to provide a common set of state-of-the-art biochemical analyses to Center researchers. The Core laboratory will provide assessments of markers of hypothalamicpituitary- adrenal axis function, neurotransmitter (central and peripheral) and drug levels for center subjects. Accurate measurement of these parameters is imperative to characterize each of the indices of early life stress, development, and their neurobiological consequences being investigated by the Center's animal and human projects. Having these determinations performed in a central facility using a common set of assay modalities will provide the unprecedented opportunity to compare these models across species (without introducing the variable of assay incompatibilities). Additionally, having a Core devoted to these analyses will guarantee high quality assay performance, allow for economies-of-scale in the purchase of assay reagents and technician time, and enable Center investigators to more fully concentrate their efforts on the unique aspects of their particular project. For Project 1, the Assay Core will provide measures of HPA axis activity, medication levels, salivary amylase & cortisol, and surveillance for substance abuse (smoking, alcohol, screening for drugs of abuse). For Project 2, the Assay Core will provide these same measures as well as measures of CRF (total and free) and CRF binding protein. This last assay will be developed by the Assay Core especially for this project. For Project 3, we will provide similar measures on the children of subjects who participate in Project 1. Measures of salivary cortisol and amylase on young children, especially infants, can be problematic. We have much experience working with Dr. Goodman's group as part of the Emory Conte Center, in obtaining these precious samples. For Project 4, we will provide measures of HPA axis activity as well as medication levels in rats. All of the data, obtained from a common set of assays, will be stored in the Assay Core's laboratory database as well as the Center's centralized WMHP relational database (refer to Core A for additional description) to be readily available to all Center investigators.